Recent advances in technology have spurred the generation and storage of immense amounts of data. For example, web search engines support searching of huge amounts of data scattered across the Internet. Corporations may generate immense amounts of data through financial logs, e-mail messages, business records, and the like. As technology continues to develop, search and analysis of relevant data among large data sources may become increasingly difficult. Increasing the efficiency of data search technologies may improve user experience.